


Epic

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur & Merlin are epic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yavannauk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue.
> 
> Written for 2011 Valentine's Day for Yavannauk.

That's what Arthur and I will be some day...epic" slurred a drunk Merlin to his friend,

"Actually, listening to you talking about you and your wonderful Arthur is...epic" answered Gwaine trying to drown in his ale to not heard one more word.


End file.
